richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Trent
Trent, labeled The Cool Guy, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. Profile Trent is a casual person who tends to get along with everyone who he meets. In treating nearly everyone fairly and equally, it has made him a very likable person. Trent has never really gone out of his way to "get" people to like him. He just happens to have a good view of everything going on in the world and just chills. While he would never consider himself "the cool guy," he has little difficulty being the kind of person who gets the girls and has the other guys admiring him. Trent's family life can be seen as fairly simple. He has a loving mother and a loving father who have raised him proper to become the person that he is today. Although his father would like for him to follow in his footsteps and become and accountant, something that Trent has no intention of ever becoming. He previously had a grandfather whom he cared for very much, but has since passed on. He gave Trent a ten-wheeled train toy for Christmas when he was six. One day, one of the wheels came off and he told Trent stories where such an occurrence made trains push harder and faster to reach its destination for the passengers safely, which resulted in Trent considering the number nine his lucky number. Trent's main hobbies in life are music and motorcycles. Playing the guitar came naturally to him the moment he was first able to pluck at the strings. After a few early lesson, he was able to compose tunes off the top of his head in no time. His love for motorcycles was a result of sneaking a peek at the movie Easy Rider when he was ten when he wasn't old enough to. After he was able to ride one three years later, he was hooked. In-spite of his musical talents, his primary goal would be to own a bike shop where he could build world renowned choppers. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Trent initially signed up for the show because winning the $100,000 would allow him to put a down payment for his dream motorcycle. At the same time, he had started watching a few movies heavily themed in romance, in particular The Princess Bride, causing him to think about eventually hooking up with a long-term girlfriend. He scrapped his first idea for his audition tape, showing off how he's able to attract friends easily, in favor of him displaying his musical talents playing the guitar and singing a self-composed love song. Upon arriving on the island, he immediately became smitten with a girl whose name was Gwen. He found himself having little trouble getting along with most everyone on the island, but he was more interested in Gwen. He began to flirt with her whenever he felt he had an opening. From star gazing to keep themselves awake to his being able to write and sing a song to her, even though he would have to sing it in front of nearly everyone else, he strongly felt they were starting to have a connection. However, things started to turn rocky. During a challenge where they were meant to conquer their fears, Trent promised Gwen he would help her through being buried for three minutes. Unfortunately, he found himself encountering his own fear: a mime. While he technically managed to succeed in conquering his fear, doing so caused him to abandon Gwen and leave her buried far longer than her three-minute time limit. This caused her to be angry at him for a bit, but they were able to make up. Then came Heather, who deceived him into thinking Gwen did not care for him in return and kissed him right in front of her. In the finale, Trent was one of the few who supported Gwen even when most everyone else sided with Owen after he proclaimed that he would throw a party if he won. Trent went out of his way to help Gwen whenever possible, doing so to not only get her to the finish first, but to also successfully win her over that he really cared for her. While Owen ended up the winner, Gwen was won over by Trent's efforts and agreed to date him. Total Drama Academy: Year One Upon returning home, Trent looked to keep his relationship with Gwen going despite their living two hours drive apart. One weekend, while attending a friend's party, he missed Gwen so much that he hopped on his motorcycle and drove over to her place just to be with her. They agreed upon being with one another on the weekends, alternating who would have to make the trip, until they were called up to participate in a new season of the show, which would see them study at a prestigious boarding school for two years. Trent maintained a positive look on the situation, most importantly the fact that they no longer had to deal with the driving and could see each other everyday. Trent was assigned room nine and would be rooming with Tyler at the Riker Hall dormitory. He was not one of the eight who scored high enough on the entrance exam to study with the school's student body. Nevertheless, Trent continued to keep his spirits up and managed to keep his stomach long enough to pull the upset victory in the Brunch of Disgustingness challenge. This won him what would be the first of two private dinner dates he was able to share with Gwen, further blossoming their relationship. Aside from his growing relationship with Gwen, Trent has done very little at Richmore Academy that would be considered spectacular. He did, however, find himself one of five competitors losing a Russian Roulette challenge one Challenge Night and was forced to participate in a twenty-four hour off-campus challenge that tested their ability to refrain from laughing. Trivia *Trent has contributed a 9 movie poster to the Confession Cam decorations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Trent has had the following results: **Partnering with Tyler, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Won Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Gwen, tied with Katie and Noah to win Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Sat out of competing in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Was a loser in Russian Roulette and placed second in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. ***Trent is the only person in this category to formerly be on the Screaming Gophers. **Partnering with Courtney, placed fourth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), escaped losing Russian Roulette II, and sat out of the special game in Week 9. *Trent is one of the few characters who is known to be able to play an instrument. In his case, it is the guitar. **The others are Courtney, Gwen, Cody, Harold, and Thompson who play the violin, guitar (Courtney and Gwen), drums, keyboard (Cody and Harold), and base respectively. **He is the only one known to play an instrument who is in the other class Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Others Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students